The present invention relates to water faucets, and more particularly to a water faucet joint that facilitates the rapid installation or removal of a faucet head from a water outlet pipe.
Previously, the vast majority of faucet heads were secured to a water outlet pipe by a threaded coupler, usually in the form of a internally threaded retaining nut that was fastened to the threaded end of an outlet pipe by a wrench.
Though simple in principle, the installation or removal of the faucet head could prove somewhat time consuming and arduous to the uninitiated.
Aside from the time required in repeatedly turning the threaded coupler, which is usually done in increments, additional time is usually spent in finding a suitable wrench or hand tool required for the extraction.
Removal of the faucet head is also usually quite physically demanding on the part of a user, requiring him or her to perform various contortions while straining to remove a tightly fastened coupler disposed in a poorly accessible location. As such, it is not uncommon for a user who performs these operations to develop muscle sores or back aches, especially if he or she is a do it yourselfer or occasional home repairman who lacks the experience and skills of a professional plumber.
Indeed, at the present levels usually charged for professional plumbing services, a quick release water faucet would not only provide the utility of time savings and convenience but would also provide a quick return on its investment by reducing the need for professional service.
The quick release water faucet joint of the present invention overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies in conventional threadedly fastened faucet heads by providing a faucet joint that can be secured or released by simple, succint manipulations of the attached faucet head without the need of extraneous hand tools or excessive physical effort.